The Adventures of Awesome
by Wolves Infinity
Summary: Mewtwo just got a job. He is the gaurdian of a small village, Ping Pong, that has a tendency to get the attention of the wierd and the strange. Fixed and still kicking butt!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 001  
In which Awesome becomes the guardian of Ping Pong

Mewtwo landed in a busy street. An old man walked up to him  
"Would you like to become the guardian of our little village?" the elder asked  
"Sure" Mewtwo said "I have nothing better to do"  
Everyone started partying…

But seriously…

Mewtwo was flying over a massive forest. It had two months since the first movie. He left his clones with Mew and was now looking for a purpose. Awesome, because Mewtwo is awesome, lowered down towards a clearing. He looked around  
_I could have sworn I felt something here_  
Awesome walked over to a large tree. On the bark was large claw marks.  
"Is someone there?"  
The white Pokemon with a purple stomach and tail turned around. A little girl stood by a brown bush "Grandfather was right" she said  
She ran over to Awesome and grabbed his hand  
_Hay!  
_"Please" the girl said, "Come with me"  
Awesome raised an eyebrow but followed. They started walking moving through thick forest. Awesome looked down at the girl. She looked to be 12 years old. She was wearing a black sundress, which confused Awesome. She had a backpack with her and had a silly little 'I love cats' hat on her head. Eventually they came out of the forest.  
_Where are you taking me?  
_"You must come with me to my village. The elder would like to see you"  
Awesome looked confused again. _How do you know of me?  
_"Mew told us about you and that you would come here"  
'_Of course' _Awesome thought to himself '_Damn woman doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. Well screw her'_

They walked into a small village. There were five houses and a large temple at the end. If you have a problem then imagine that place in Final Fantasy X where the hero meets Yuna.  
_I feel like I have been here before  
_"Have you played Final Fantasy X?" the girl asked  
_Of course  
_"This village was modeled after the first village"  
The girl released Awesome's hand "Go to the temple. The elder is waiting"  
_Whatever  
_Awesome walked towards the temple. Everyone that saw him gasped. They muttered something under there breath like 'He is real' 'We are saved' and 'I can't believe I misplaced my car keys again'

"You new here?"  
Mewtwo turned towards…Tidus?  
Tidus? "You know me?" the young man asked Of course…Man I have been saying that a lot lately. I should stop now so I can say it again in later chapters. "You okay Mewtwo?" I'm Fine Anyway… Awesome walked over to the temple. He entered. Before him was a huge room with massive statues of people and Pokemon. A group of tourists took a couple of photos. _Interesting  
_"Welcome Mewtwo"  
An old man walked towards Awesome  
Are you the village elder?  
"I am" the old man said, "I'm Mr. Pepper but you can call me Mr. Pepper"  
Mr. Pepper was about 60 years old. He was wearing red clothes and he had a green chili in his mouth. He had a green pepper on his head. Awesome shook his head '_Freak_'  
_Why are there tourists here?  
_"They are here to see our temple. That and they pay well"  
_Why aren't you scared of me?  
_"Mew said you are harmless"  
_I see  
_Awesome went back to talking to himself '_When Mew goes into heat again I'm going to break her. Harmless my ass'  
_"Mewtwo" Mr. Pepper said, "We need your help"  
_What do you want?_  
"Our village is a dangerous place"  
_What? I think that chili in your mouth is messing with your brain. This village is small and nearly impossible to find. What dangers could there be in this place?  
_"Don't question Karma?" Mr. Pepper said, "Karma is like a cheap prostitute. She is easy and knows all the moves but when you question her she laughs at you…but she is all you can afford so you go back to her and she laughs at you again"  
_You have issues Mr. Pepper  
_"Whatever…our village is haunted by strange and powerful monsters. Weird crap happens here in our village and we need help"  
_What's the name of you village?  
_"Ping Pong"  
_WHAT?  
_"The village name is Ping Pong. Will you help us Awesome One?"  
_Will I get paid?  
_"Sure"  
_I'll do it  
_"Awesome" Mr. Pepper said  
_Yes?_

Outside the village

"This is the pit of the sand sheep" Mr. Pepper said "They have been stealing our dope for over 3 years now. As the guardian Awesome you need to put a stop to this"  
_Sand sheep?  
_"Yes. They are dangerous, dope smoking, grass eaters"  
The two were standing in front of a medium size hole, 1 meter in length.  
_Did you ever thing of covering up the hole?  
_"No why?"  
_Forget it. I'll do it  
_Awesome picked up a shovel and started covering up the hole.  
_Lazy bastards  
_"What was that?"  
_Nothing  
_Awesome continued to fill the pit and Mr. Pepper stood around. Just then a Lopunny showed up "What is this?" said the female sheep thing "A Mewtwo is covering up a hole Dirty"  
"Aaah!" Mr. Pepper yelled "A talking sheep"  
"Whatever" the Lopunny said, "I'm out Peace"  
_That was weird  
_"Get use to it Awesome" Mr. Pepper said "Ping Pong is a strange mistress that takes your money and laughs at you when you're naked"  
Awesome shook his head. This is going to get very weird very quickly. He was already regretting his decision to become guardian of this place and it's only been 10 minutes.  
_What can you do?  
_They started laughing  
"Shut up and fill the hole. Karma is waiting for me," Mr. Pepper said

* * *

On the next chapter

Arceus is the man when it comes to smiting people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 002  
In which Awesome learns that Arceus has issues

Today was Awesome's first day on the job. He walked around the small village  
"Morning Awesome" Mr. Pepper greeted  
_Pepper  
_"How is your first day?"  
_Boring_  
"Awesome" Mr. Pepper said, "I am Mr. Pepper and you should never say boring around here. That usually triggers a strange event"  
_Whatever_

It was a cloudy day with a soft wind. There was a 60% chance of rain. Strong winds were blowing up from the south. Tomorrow's forecast, after the chapter.

The clouds dispersed and a ray of light shined down. Everyone stopped and admired the light  
"What day is it today?" Mr. Pepper asked  
From beyond the clouds came a huge white being with two golden half-disk things at his side. Arceus descended upon Ping Pong  
_It's the 7__th  
_"The 7th!"  
The crowd went quiet. Someone in the crowd said "The 7th!"  
Everyone started freaking out.  
"They always run," said Arceus  
The mighty Pokemon landed on the ground  
"SMITE" Lightning shot from his maw "SMITE"

"Holy Shit!" Mewtwo said "Hey I just said something"  
"Run Awesome!" Girl with the cat hat, Suzy said  
Awesome dived into cover '_Now that you don't see everyday'  
_"Arceus always comes on the 7th of the 7th to smite us," Mr. Pepper said  
_Why?  
_"Because he can," Mr. Pepper said, "Do you always need a reason to do something?"  
_Fair enough  
_"Mewtwo" Suzy looked up at Awesome "Please save us"  
_What! Are you loco?  
_"Please" she gave him the 'puppy dog' look  
_Fine  
_Awesome stood up "_Arceus_"  
Mr. Pepper meanwhile took out an old gramophone. He picked up a record that lay next to him, Arceus blow up the record tent, and placed it on the gramophone. It played Bonnie Taylor – Holding out for a Hero

Awesome shook his head  
"What do you want Mewtwo?" Arceus said, "I need to smite something"  
_Yeah about that, can you not smite something here?  
_He turned around to Mr. Pepper "Shut that off!"  
"Fine"  
Mr. Pepper stopped the record  
"You want me to stop?"  
_Yes  
_"Fine but you have to get me something"  
_Sure name it  
_"I have always wanted this but it has always eluded me…I want…a Marker"  
_What?  
_"No I have one. I want a Taco" Arceus nodded "Yes a chicken Taco. Bring me a Taco and I'll stop and come back next year"  
_Taco it is_

Awesome walked over to a Taco stand  
_Isaac Clark?  
_"Yeah"  
Behind the stand stood the engineer from Dead Space, Isaac Clark. He was in his armor, not the last white armor you get, that armor is stupid and makes you look like a storm trooper. I'm talking about the armor you start with.  
_What are you doing here?  
_"I'm waiting for the sequel. What can I get you?"  
_I would like five tacos  
_Mewtwo lifted his hand _"I mean three tacos" _He looked at his three digits  
"Sorry Awesome but after the Ishimura incident I can only sell one taco per customer"  
_Fine give me one chicken taco  
_Isaac too out his trusty Plasma Cutter  
"Give me five minutes"  
Isaac left, running after a chicken who had the nuggets to stand to close

5 minutes later Awesome got the Taco  
_Thanks  
_Awesome walked back to Arceus "Do you have my Taco?"  
_I do  
_Awesome gave Arceus the taco "Now that's a nice Taco"  
_So we're cool right?  
_"Yes, see you next year"  
Arceus ascended to the clouds  
Everyone came out of hiding and cheered  
"Your Awesome, Awesome!"  
_I know  
_Mr. Pepper shook his head "Mewtwos and their egos"  
Suzy walked up to the elder "But elder there is only one Mewtwo"  
"That's what Nintendo wants you to think"

* * *

The forecast for the next chapter. Strong chance of Latios and Latias and 100% chance of me writing the chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 003  
In which we learn that Wikipedia is Awesome

"I'm a rock star. Play you like a guitar"  
The Mewtwo was patrolling the small village  
"I can make you. I can make you. Baby I can make you move"  
"Awesome?" Mr. Pepper came walking out of his hut  
"Yes?"  
"You're talking"  
"I know" Awesome said "After Arceus I took some classes and now I talk"  
"Awesome" Mr. Pepper  
"Yes?"

Anyway… in the distance was a bright light. The two turned towards it.  
"What's that?" Mr. Pepper asked  
"I don't know" Awesome said "I'm standing next to you but if I should take a guess. I would say that the Eon Pokemon are on their way"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Previous chapter"  
"Oh yeah"  
Latios and Latias came into view.  
Latias and Latios are bird-like dragon Pokémon vaguely resembling Lugia. Latios has mostly the same body shape as Latias, but he is larger. The lower half of Latias body is red and Latios body is blue, respectively, with jet-plane wings and short arms. Their arms have three small claws at the end. Latias has a blue and Latios has a red triangle-shaped ring on their chest. The upper-half of Latias's body is white, while Latios has a darker upper-body. Latias has a red face with a pentagon like white spot in the middle, while, Latios has a blue face with a oval with an sharp point white spot. They have ears that ends in two points. Latias ear points is separated but Latias are close together.  
"Now that's what I call a Wikipedia discription" Awesome said "You kick ass Wikipedia"

The two Pokemon landed  
"Hi" Latias greeted  
"Yo" Latios greeted  
"I can see this is going to become a problem" Mr. Pepper said, "I pity the author. He has to remember the names and where they fit…loser"  
_Don't question the author!  
_Awesome turned to the Eon Pokemon_ 'Can I help you?'  
_"A Mewtwo? Here?" Latios looked shocked or maybe angry. It was hard to tell because of deathly glare and red eyes  
"What's a Mewtwo?"  
"He is a Mewtwo sister"  
"What's a Mewtwo sister?"  
Latios rolled his eyes  
_Is everything all right?  
_"Yes" Latios said, "We are here to help fight a terrible evil"  
"Isn't that in the sequel?" Latias asked  
"Well yes" Latios shook his head  
"There is going to be a sequel but this story isn't getting reviews so I don't think the sequel is going to be written" Awesome said "We have a title and everything"  
"Well that sucks" Latias said

Moving on.

"We are here to help you with sand sheep?"  
_Sand sheep? You mean the dangerous, dope smoking, grass eaters from chapter 1?  
_"Yes"  
"What's dope?" Latias asked  
"What's the deal with your sister?" Mr. Pepper asked  
"She is an idiot… anyway lets go take care of that sand sheep"  
_Right  
_  
At the sand sheep hole  
"How dug up my hole?" Awesome asked  
Latias started laughing  
"The sand sheep must be here" Latios said "Get ready to fight"  
Out of the bushes came a beast. It was brown. It was big. It was lactose intolerant. It was the Sand Sheep.  
"Get ready to get you ass kicked" Latios said, "Here anything is possible. We have the ability to transform"  
"Like transformers?" Awesome asked  
"Transformers robots in disguise" Latias sand  
"Almost. Latios change into a T-rex"  
_Holy Shit!  
_Before them stood a 30ft tall blue T-rex  
"Latias change into a bucket of chicken from KFC"  
"Mmm" Mr. Pepper picked up the 21 piece chicken bucket and started eating  
"Ahhh! My brain!" Latias started drooling  
Awesome shook is head. After a minute "Are you going to share?"  
Latios roared and then stepped on the sand sheep  
"Well that was easy," he said  
"Things around here are" Awesome said "Makes my life very easy"  
"Man this chicken is the shit Yo!"  
"Hay" Latios jelled as he transformed back "Don't eat my sister…give me a wing"  
Everyone laughed  
"I'm serious" Latios said

* * *

Please review. Please we live for review and chicken. Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 004  
In which we experience more nonsense

Latias was flying over the Ping Pong forest when something caught her eye  
"Ooh!"  
She shot down towards it and landed. She stood in the center of a massive clearing with a nice waterfall, lash green plant live and a bunch of weirdo's knocking their heads against the lash green trees. Latias stood before the shining green rock. Slowly she walked towards it. When she was close to it she picked it up. The green rock throbbed with power.  
"I wonder how you taste?" was what she came to  
She looked around quickly and forced the rock into her mouth  
"Taste like chicken"

Back at Ping Pong

"Rockstar. I'm a Rockstar. I'm a Rockstar"  
Awesome was walking around singing  
"Hello Mewtwo"  
The words came from behind Awesome.A sweet voice he hadn't heard in a week…Mew  
Awesome jumped around  
"Mew!"  
The two hugged… which looked weird because Mewtwo is 6ft something and Mew is 3ft something  
"Hay!" A villager jelled  
All the villagers stopped  
"Awesome is molesting a child"  
The villagers gasped and pulled out pitchforks and shotguns  
"…no wait! That's Mew. Sorry" the villager apologized  
Everyone groaned and packed their pitchfork and shotguns away  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I missed you…and I was bored"

"Awesome!"  
The two released each other  
"What's up Latios?"  
"My sister is missing"  
"No she's not," Mr. Pepper said coming out of his hut "Here she comes now"  
Latias landed. He brother glided up to her.  
"Latios and Latias? And you can talk Mewtwo?"  
"I'll tell you later" Awesome said, "Something weird is about to happen"  
Latias looked up at her brother "Hello brother"  
"Latias are you okay?"  
"I'm fine" she said then her head turned a 360  
"Well that's something you don't see everyday" Latios concluded  
"Really?" Mew asked  
"What is she doing now?" Mr. Pepper asked  
Latias held out her right hand  
"Oh no!" Mr. Pepper cried, "She's twirling her wrist"  
Everyone gasped. Latias's red turned green. "HAHAHAHAHA HA HAHAHA HAAAHA" she laughed  
"What is this?" Latios asked "Latias have you been eating green rocks again?"  
"Yes…but that doesn't matter" she said in a male voice "Your sister is out. HAHAHA HAHA HEHEHE HAHA"  
"Who are you?" Mew asked  
"I am known by many names. The foulest of fowl Pokemon. Born from the hottest, deepest…warmest abyss. But you can call me Valenteen"  
"Valenteen" Latios said, "Get out of my sister"  
"No this body is perfect" Valenteen said "So ugly and plum. Yes!"  
"Stop drooling man. That's my sister"  
"Make me! Woo!" Valenteen jumped into the air "Wee!" He shot off  
"If seen this before," Mr. Pepper said  
"You have?" Latios asked  
Everyone turned to Mr. Pepper  
"Yes. On an episode of Chowder"  
Awesome rolled his eyes.  
"Come on" Mr. Pepper said, "Let's go get your sister"

First they ran into the library. Their Valenteen was tearing up all the books  
"No!" Mr. Pepper jelled "My complete collection of Twilight"  
"Fool!" Valenteen said, "Twilight is cliché"  
"You take that back" Mew said, "Twilight is not cliché!"  
"Make me! Woo!" Valenteen jumped into the air "Wee!" He shot off  
After that they went into the video shop. Here Valenteen was breaking all the DVDs  
"No!" Mr. Pepper jelled again "We were waiting for Breaking Dawn then we would have had the complete collection on DVD"  
"Fool! Twilight sucks"  
"How dear you?" Mew said, "I will destroy you!"  
"Whatever! Woo!" Valenteen jumped into the air "Wee!" He shot off  
Lastly they ran into the mass hall. Latias was sitting by the fridge  
"Must feed!" Valenteen said then he dug his head into the low fat butter  
"Valenteen!" Awesome jelled "Stop! How am I supposed to make a sandwich?"  
"Fool" said Valenteen "First I'm going to eat all the butter and then I'm going to eat your SOUL! Woo! Wee!"  
"That's getting annoying" Awesome said  
"Chowder"  
Everyone looked at Mr. Pepper

They ran into a big empty room.  
"Fool!" Latias jelled then she threw up. Green bile shot forth, spraying all over Latios  
"Oh boy" Latios threw up. Bile landed on his sister.  
Mr. Pepper threw up. Bile sprayed all over the two Eon Pokemon  
"Screw this" Awesome said  
He and Mew left the room

Somewhere else. Marzipan City  
Chowder ran into the huge kitchen of the Mung Daal catering company  
"Mung"  
"Yes Chowder" the blue skinned chief turned to his apprentice  
"Nothing"

"What a weird little insert" Mew said  
"You get use to nonsense like this" Awesome said  
"Oh"  
Latias shot out of the room  
"Darn" Latios came walking out "Sorry guys I didn't want to go street on everyone"  
Awesome sighed, "Give me five minutes"  
"No" Mew said, "I'll handle this"  
Mew picked up the last copy of Twilight and throw Valenteen with it  
"Suck it"

Valenteen was now tied up  
"Fool!" Valenteen jelled and then he proceeded to make weird noises "Gara Gara Gara"  
"Done" Mew said  
"Nice job" Latios said "Now how are we going to get Valenteen out of my sister?"  
"We exercise her"  
"Fools. I will get a piano and sing you all songs of pain"  
"Whatever" Mr. Pepper said "I'm married"  
"Oh. Never mind the songs of pain," Valenteen said  
"Lets hit the gym" Latios said  
"Why?"  
"Because Mew. We have to exercise him"  
"That doesn't make sense" Mew said  
"I know but it will probably work" Awesome said

One Mewtwo training session later

"Whoa!" Latios cried, "Sis you look awesome"  
Latias was now one hot, well-built, female Pokemon ready to take over the world  
"Done" Awesome said  
"No!" Valenteen jelled "This body is now beautiful"  
A green cloud came out of Latias's mouth  
"I'm out of here. Peace!"  
Valenteen disappeared  
"Hello brother"  
"Your back"  
The siblings hugged each other  
"Well you know what they say," Mr. Pepper said  
"What?"  
"Don't piss of a Twilight fan girl"  
"Whatever" Awesome turned to Mew "Let's go. It's the end of the chapter and I want to go _do_ someone"

* * *

…I have nothing


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 005  
History of Awesome Part 1

Ping Pong was rather quiet today. Awesome stopped at the temple  
"Man is it quiet today" someone said  
"No shit" Awesome said "It says that in the first sentence"  
"What's wrong Awesome?" Isaac asked,  
"I don't know. Mew asked me about my past and all I could remember was the taking over the world part"  
"So you do now what's wrong?"  
"…Sure"  
"What you need to do is go and find out about your past"  
Awesome was quiet for a second "Your right. Thanks Isaac"

"Mew"  
Awesome walked into their hut  
"Yes?"  
"I'm going to go find out about my past. I'll see you later"  
"Okay babe. Oh can you get me some chocolate while you're out"  
"Sure"  
Awesome walked out of the hut. That was when Mr. Pepper appeared  
"Hello Awesome"  
"Mr. Pepper"  
"Good bye Awesome"  
Then Mr. Pepper disappeared  
"Good to now I'm not going to see him again in this chapter"

Awesome took to the sky. A few minutes later he landed at the lab  
"Well that's convenient?" Awesome said,  
"It sure is" a voice said from behind "The author is on a limit"  
"Who is there?" Awesome turned around "Show yourself so I can kick some ass"  
"Relax Awesome"  
Out of the shadows came …

"How do you think Awesome is doing?" Mew asked  
"I don't know" Latios said "He is probably meeting someone and our little insert is putting everyone in suspence because they want to now who it is"  
"What?"  
"Hay it's just a theory"

"Lucario?"  
Before Awesome stood a blue fox, a fighting type Pokemon and the second hero of the sequel. This Lucario stood 5ft8 against Mewtwo's 6ft0. We had to change their height or it would have been wierd  
"Sup Awesome" Lucario greeted "Long time no see"  
"It sure is. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to help you look into your dark and troubling past"  
"Oh cool"  
The two walked into the lab.  
"You think we're going to get some action"  
"If the author wants there to be action then yes"  
"Awesome"  
"Yes"  
"Man that's getting old"  
The two walked into the main lab/swimming pool area  
"Awesome" Lucario said  
"Yes"  
"Dude seriously"

They walked over to one computer. Mewtwo pressed a button on the monitor and it went on. He took control of the mouse and moved it over to the file that read 'History of Mewtwo' and he double clicked. The file opened

"Case number 150 File 2. Doctor Greg Johnstown reporting op Mewtwo. If you're reading this, you're fired.  
Mewtwo is one of the most powerful and unpredictable Pokemon. He is powerful and unpredictable. Mewtwo was created in…if you want to know when Mewtwo was created visit Wikipedia. Mewtwo has the ability to reproduce with any Pokemon. He's like a Parktown Prawn. Those things cane breed with anything. I think one ate my cat. People think I'm insane but those things will destroy us all.  
Info on the Parktown Prawn can be found on Wikipedia  
Destroy us all"

Awesome and Lucario was silent  
"What is a Parktown Prawn?" Lucario asked,  
"I don't know" Awesome said, "Let's go find out"

Back at Ping Pong  
"Where is Awesome?" an old man jelled "He brings us old people food on Wednesdays"  
"Yeah" Suzy jelled "and he bakes us cookies on Fridays"  
A whole crowed was standing before Mr. Pepper  
"What?" Mr. Pepper jelled "Awesome has only been here one week"  
There was a moment of silence  
"That's what I thought" Mr. Pepper said, "You're all loony"

* * *

To be continued

Next time. We learn about the Parktown Prawn. Awesome and Lucario find a hovercraft and how many people do you think live in Ping Pong?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 006  
History of Awesome Part 2 and Cliffhanger

Awesome and Lucario walked over to the door.  
"This doesn't make any sense," Lucario said  
"I know. I can't believe this is where this story ends. Yeah I know there will be a sequel but when"  
"What?" Lucario looked at Awesome "I mean The Parktown Prawn thing"

Parktown Prawn explained thanks to Wikipedia  
The **Parktown prawn** aka **Parkmore prawn** aka **Parkhurst prawn**, _**Libanasidus vittatus**_, is a monotypic species of king cricket found in Southern Africa. Although a member of the cricket order Orthoptera, it is placed in the family Anostostomatidae, separate from that of the true crickets, Gryllidae. The insect gets its English name from the suburbs of Parktown, Parkmore and Parkhurst in Johannesburg, where - in South Africa - they are frequently found. In Angola, it is found in the southern savanna and semi-arid regions, whereas in Namibia it is found throughout the territory. The Parktown prawn is also related to the New Zealand tree weta which is also of the family Anostostomatidae.

A superficial similarity to a prawn, accounts for its rather whimsical name. The Parktown prawn is held in low regard by some, while gardeners value them for controlling garden snail populations and attracting the Hadeda Ibis.  
The animal is omnivorous, feeding on a variety of food including snails, and vegetable matter. In urban environments, they will readily take food made available by suburban dwellers, including cat food, and dog food. Adults are usually around 4 centimetres (1.6 in) to 5 cm (2.0 in) in length, with 2 cm (0.79 in) antennae.

Thanks Wikipedia

The two Pokemon walked into the garage where a hovercraft awaited them  
"I can see what we are going to use in the sequel," Awesome said  
"Really?" Lucario looked around "Shit man. Now I see why they call you Awesome"  
"Thanks"  
Then from the shadow came the antagonist of the sequel, Greg  
"Hello Mewtwo"  
The two jumped  
"Awesome. The walls they speak"  
Mewtwo turned around "Who are you?"  
"The antagonist of the sequel. My name is Greg"  
"Mewtwo the walls are the bad guys and their name is Greg"  
Awesome shook his head  
"Its good to see you again Mewtwo. It has been a while"  
"The walls know you dude" Lucario said  
"Turn around you idiot" Awesome yelled  
Lucario turned around "Who are you?"

Skipping forward

"You'll never catch me" Greg yelled  
He then jumped through a portal  
"Whoa" Awesome said "Not that far forward"

Rewinding

"I am" the old man said, "I'm Mr. Pepper but you can call me Mr. Pepper"  
Mr. Pepper was about 60 years old. He was wearing red clothes and he had a green chili in his mouth.  
"Hay" Awesome jelled "Not this far back"  
"The author is screwing with us," Lucario said in tears

Moving forward but not that far forward

"I was there when you were created" Greg said, "We made you…well my wife made you. Between me and you my wife has issues"  
"We all have that problem" Awesome said, "We men can't win against woman. They are just to powerful"  
"But Mewtwo" Lucario said, "You're the most powerful Pokemon ever"  
"Tell that to Mew"  
"Can't live with them. Can't live without them" Greg spoke words of wisdom  
"True that" Awesdome agreed

Somewhere else  
Two men were walking down the street. One was old the other was young. They bumped into each other.  
The young man turned around "Sorry my good man"  
The older man pulled out a 9mm "You bloody fool!"

"You get use to it" Mew said  
Mr. Pepper shook his head "You do?"  
He turned to Mew "Shouldn't you get ready for the sequel?"  
"I am ready" Mew said

Back to Awesome  
"You'll never catch me," Greg yelled  
He then jumped through a portal  
"Come on" Awesome said  
Lucario got off the floor  
The two jumped into the hovercraft  
"Can you drive this thing?" Lucario asked  
"Of course" Awesome said putting on sunglasses "I'm Awesome"

* * *

Whoa! That's it for now  
Review Please!


End file.
